1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes hanging devices and more particularly pertains to a new Portable Clothes Hanger Holder for providing a device from which clothes hangers may be suspended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes hanging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothes hanging devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art clothes hanging devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,568; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,355; U.S. Pat. No. D267,455; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,026; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,743; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,867.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Portable Clothes Hanger Holder. The inventive device includes a unitary member including a trough-shaped portion and a clip portion extending from the trough-shaped portion. In use, the trough-shaped portion is adapted for receiving the hook of a clothes hanger and the clip portion is adapted for removably securing the unitary member to a horizontal door frame molding.
In these respects, the Portable Clothes Hanger Holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device from which clothes hangers may be suspended.